Inside 9/11
Category:Content | network = National Geographic Channel | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 2 | website = http://www.nationalgeographic.com/channel/inside911/ }} Inside 9/11 is a two-part television that premiered on August 21 and August 22, 2005 on the [[National Geographic Channel]. The program covers the September 11, 2001 attack, the events that led to it, and its aftermath. The first part consisted of examining, event by event, the build-up towards September 11. The second part consisted of the events of 9/11 itself, and the aftermath. Experts and eyewitnesses provide their accounts of the attacks and the events are covered in chronological order. It was the highest rated program ever for the National Geographic Channel and was nominated for an Emmy in 2006. On August 27, 2006, it was released again with the details of Zacarias Moussaoui and Able Danger. Parts War on America The first part covers the pre-9/11 events leading up to the forthcoming terrorist attacks. includes Steve Emerson - journo Milt Bearden - cia Rohan Gunaratna - author Prince Turki Al-Faisal - saudi intelligence Robert Blitzer - fbi Peter Lance - author Andy McCarthy - attorney Terry McDermott - author Yosri Fouda - journo - cia Patrick Fitzgerald - attorney Cofer Black - cia - author Alan Cullison - journo John Miller - reporter Gary Schroen - cia Abdel Bari Atwan - journo Dietrich Snell Arne Kruithof - flight instructor Bogdan Dzakovic J Cofer Black - cia Zero Hour The second part covers the unfolding events of September 11, 2001. part 1 intro titles narrator:hijackers at portland Michael Tuohey - checkin guy part 2 narrator:Dulles airport Betty Ong call. Nydia Gonzalez? AA center. Mohammed Atta - transmission. "real world or exercise" mentions Amy Sweeney Naudet footage of first plane. Walter Pilipiak Nathan Goldwasser - 89th floor north Louis Lesce - 86th floor north 77 hijacked. Robert Marr - neads battlecommander. Richard Picciotto - fdny New York Center Peter Hanson phone call Ed Nicholls - 78th floor south Ling Young - 78th floor south Stanley Praimnath -81st floor s 2nd plane hits. Ed Nicholls. Boston Center recording part 3 Dave Corporon - Cameron Jack Talicerio? Mike Sheehan - Reporter Bush in school. Louis Lesce calls wife. Nathan Goldwasser - 89th Floor Pablo Ortees??? - rescuer,died Walter Pulpiak Lesce found by rescurers NEADS - transmission. Brian Clark - 84th floor - finds Praimnath call to Ted Olsen. mentioned Wells Crowther -leads survivors to safety. Robert Marr part 4 Ladder 15 Firemen radio Louis Lesce again. Buka? Jack Taliercio - Cameraman bodys falling... Ricahrd Picciottio Wesley Wong Mike Sheehan Ted Anderson - Pentagon survivor Shiela Moody mentioned Endgame Deena Burnett missing some Shiela Moody Website interviews Abdel Bari Atwan Milt Bearden Cofer Black Robert Blitzer Deena Burnett Louise Buzzelli Pasquale Buzzelli Brian Clark Steve Coll David Corporon Alan Cullison Dianne Defontes Richard Drew Steve Emerson Prince Turki Al Faisal Usman Farman Patrick Fitzgerald Yosri Fouda David Frum Robert Gates Lyz Glick Rohan Gunaratna Kenneth Holden Jamal Khashoggi Peter Lance Keith Lane Louis Lesce Robert Marr Andrew McCarthy Terry McDermott John Miller Shiela Moody Manfred Murck Ed Nicholls Robert Oakley Ted Olsen Richard Picciotto Walter Pilipiak Stanley Praimnath Colleen Rowley Gary Schroen Michael Sheehan Kai Simonsen Julie Sirrs Dietrich Snell Jack Taliercio Michael Tuohey Alan Wallace Dale Watson Mary Anne-Weaver Caspar Weinberger Murray Weiss Wesley Wong Ling Young Featured details In MacDill Air Force Base, a Military Committee is reviewing an unusual chart known as Able Danger, which allowed Mohamed Atta and Marwan al-Shehhi to travel across the U.S. without being caught because they hold valid U.S. Visas and may be off Intelligence Gathering by the military and the FBI. Zacarias Moussaoui, the alleged "twentieth hijacker," is in U.S. Custody for the foreseeable future as he is arrested on an immigration charge and the role to fly a plane into the White House if not being arrested four weeks prior to 9/11. He is the only person to date to be charged in relation to the 9/11 attacks. The supervising producer was Nicole Rittenmeyer. References External links * * "National Geographic Channel Goes 'Inside 9/11' to Reveal a Clearer Picture of the Day That Redefined Our Nation" Category:Documentaries about the September 11 attacks